Une mission d'envergureTeam Dark HUMAIN
by Lucina The Falchion Fighter
Summary: Shadow est la nouvelle recrue du G.U.N. Il y travaille depuis 3 semaines en tant qu'archiviste de dossiers. Il fait la rencontre de Rouge, une femme très attirante qui lui tend un dossier portant son propre nom avec à l'intérieur des informations personnelles. Son passé ressort et il demande l'aide de Rouge pour comprendre la disparition de ses parents biologiques et leur iddentité
1. un début compromettant

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ou à m'écrire pour me donner des idées ou pour savoir où j'en suis dans cette histoire ^^ Bisou!**

 **Bonsoir à tous, voici une fanfiction avec les personnages de Sonic en version HUMAINE.**

 **Une mission d'envergure**

 **Humain Shadow, Rouge et Oméga.**

"Shadow! M'écoutez-vous?...Shadow?!"

Commandant Abraham essayait de capter l'attention de son nouvel agent. Un jeune homme au teint bronzé, des yeux rouges perçants comme s'ils allaient fendrent l'enfer en deux, des cheveux ondulés mi-longs, noir ébène parsemé de mèches rouges, un corps aux muscles légèrement saillants, un sourire mystérieux et une voix calme et posée. Le commandant essayait de garder l'attention de sa nouvelle recrue, mais la tâche était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

"Shadow, vous m'écoutez, oui ou non?!"

Finalement, le jeune ténébreux sorti de son monde afin de regarder les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il était assis sur un siège d'ordinateur avec sa cheville croisée sur son genou, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs, sa joue droite contre son poing. Un simple bureau de mélamine brun chocolat séparait le jeune garçon de son supérieur.

"Oui, commandant Abraham, vous me demandez d'archiver ces dossiers au sous-sol."

Le commandant avait les sourcils levés. Comment avait-il pu suivre la conversation avec tant de facilité quand, il ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter ni même le regarder? Chaque point de sa personnalité lui semblait si mystérieuse et intéressant à la fois. Il se souvient clairement des raisons, pourquoi il avait postulé son CV pour être archiviste de dossier chez G.U.N. ça l'avait un rapport avec sa famille adoptive, mais comme c'était un jeune homme introverti, il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie personnelle. C'était un livre à énigmes, mais le commandant Abraham l'avait mis en charge de s'occuper des dossiers à archiver parce qu'il avait passé le test d'admission avec brio. Son seul défaut, c'était qu'il ne parlait pas ou peu pas, lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire une tâche quelconque en lien avec des dossiers, il le faisait sans poser trop de questions. C'était un poste pour débutant qui lui allait bien. Tout le monde passait par là pour monter les échelons. Le commandant lui avait assigné un petit bureau simplet au sous-sol près de la bibliothèque où il passait son temps à archiver des dossiers.

"Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter, vous pouvez disposer et commencer votre journée."

Sur ses mots, Shadow se leva de son siège et s'arrêta net entre la porte et le cadrage.

"Bonne journée, commandant Abraham..."

Son ton n'évoquait aucune émotion à l'égard de son supérieur. Il sortit aussitôt et se dirigea tout droit vers l'escalier du sous-sol. C'était un endroit morne dans toutes les nuances de gris. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, des piles de dossiers l'attendaient. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil d'ordinateur et prit le premier dossier de la plus haute pile. Son travail consistait seulement à archiver, mais il appréciait quand même de regarder quelques dossiers pour attiser sa curiosité. Quel genre de crime avait-il commis? Avait-il un alibi? Comment l'ont-t-il retrouvé? C'était ça qu'il aimait faire dans son métier... Il pensait à haute voix.

"Monter les échelons en?"

Juste avant qu'il ne retombe dans son monde, il se leva et prit la moitié de la première pile et commença par les classer par ordre alphabétique. Il y avait certains dossiers épais qui piquaient sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un contrebandier de crystal meth, une drogue très puissante. Il avait vendu beaucoup de drogues partout dans le monde. L'agent qui l'avait incarcéré s'appelait Rouge. Beaucoup de dossiers portaient son nom, il faut croire que c'était un agent très doué. Shadow se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler? Était-ce une femme distinguée ou froide comme lui? Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré depuis son arrivée il y a de cela 3 mois. Il était seul au sous-sol, enfin pas complètement seul, il y était avec des milliers de détenus, d'ex détenus, de récidivistes et des personnes moins importantes. Comme il n'y avait aucun bruit, il chercha de sa main libre son portable pour mettre un peu d'ambiance à sa journée. " _ **Mama told me when I was young. Come sit beside me, my only son. And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this. It will help you some sunny day. Take your time... Don't live too fast, troubles will come and they will pass. Go find a woman and you'll find love, and don't forget son, there is someone up above.**_ " Il retourna dans son "monde" en fredonnant les paroles. Il n'avait pas une belle voix pour chanter, mais cela lui faisait passer le temps. Son iPhone 6 vibrait dans sa poche de pantalon au son de la batterie qui tapait ses cymbales. Il lui arrivait même de faire un semblant de guitare. Il avait eu des cours de guitare durant sa jeunesse, c'était une autre partie de son monde où il jouait seulement pour lui-même et personne d'autre. Ses yeux cherchaient la lettre K dans les étagères. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un tabouret pour atteindre l'étagère la plus haute. Il n'avait qu'à étirer son bras et le tour était joué." _ **So, so you think you can tell, heaven from hell? Blue sky's from pain...**_ " Il avait déjà le quart de sa première pile de placée lorsque soudain des pas se fit entendre près des escaliers. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond argenté d'environ son âge s'approchait du jeune homme. Elle portait un habit qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux du G.U.N. Shadow la scruta du coin de l'oeil, elle portait un haut décolté mauve, des leggings noirs et des bottes noir à talons. Elle avait des formes assez généreuses et des yeux d'un turquoise très impressionnant. Shadow se retourna nonchalant vers la demoiselle qui portait un dossier sous son bras. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer au bercail.

"C'est toi le nouvel archiviste?"

Shadow, les yeux mi-clos, acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre avec la jeune femme plantureuse.

"Je m'appelle Rouge. Et toi mon beau?"

Sa voix résonna dans sa tête un instant et fronça très légèrement les sourcils. C'était bel et bien une des espionnes les plus réputées du G.U.N qui lui demandait son nom.

"Shadow."

Rouge le regarda de la tête aux pieds et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à un endroit précis un peu plus en bas de son nombril.

"Enchanté de te connaître, mon joli."

Elle tendit sa main pour faire les vraies connaissances. Sa façon de l'appeler alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire connaissance l'agaçait un peu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne fût pas l'une des meilleures espionnes pour rien. Il regarda la main féminine de Rouge et se tourna de côté pour continuer à classer ses archives sans lui retourner son geste.

"Si tu me le permets, j'ai encore du travaille à faire."

Sa voix nonchalante indiquait qu'il en avait fini avec la jeune blonde, mais celle-ci n'avait pas fini leur petite discussion.

"Je crois que ce dossier " t'appartient"."

Il tourna le regard pour prendre le dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt mature pour un bel homme de 20 ans."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis tourna ses hanches pour remonter à l'étage, mais Shadow interrompu sa marche, surprit qu'elle sache son âge.

"Comment-"

"Avant que tu ne me poses la question regarde le dossier, tu comprendras bien assez vite."

Shadow ouvrit le dossier qui contenait à l'intérieur toutes ces informations personnelles, puis il regarda Rouge de façon nonchalante qui s'en allait monter l'escalier, le dossier dans la main. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune au regard sombre.

"Au fait, bonne musique."

Deux secondes plus tard, il la perdit de vue. Il ouvrit le dossier, puis le referma aussitôt, sachant qu'il avait mieux à faire avant de regarder son propre dossier.

"J'ai encore du boulot, ça devra attendre."

Il retourna à ses archives. Il ne lui restait que 4 dossiers à classer avant de pouvoir prendre un autre quart dans sa première pile. Sa journée ne faisait que commencer et il avait déjà pris un léger retard à cause d'une certaine femme. Sa pile s'arrêtait à la lettre L. L comme dans Clive Linsrow. Un vrai malfaiteur. Il avait enlevé 14 jeunes filles et les avait toutes violées et ensuite il avait pratiqué l'excision sur chacune d'entres-elles. Ce genre de dossier lui faisait redresser les poils de ses bras. Il avait du mal a envisager comment les hommes pouvaient être si cruels envers les femmes. Ça le faisait grimacer tellement c'était dégueulasse. Il retourna à son bureau et y déposa son dossier personnel et prit une autre partie de sa pile.

 **Une heure plus tard 14:32**

Sa pile était terminée. Plus que deux piles et sa journée était bouclée. Il n'avait rien mangé et il avait envie d'aller à la salle de bain. Il étira ses bras derrière sa tête et monta l'escalier. Il n'y avait presque personne autours et se rendit à la salle de bain. Puis il se dit à lui même;"Il n'y a jamais personne les dimanches." Après avoir fait ses besoins, il sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son casier et retira sa veste avec son collet en faux poils de loup pour seulement garder son chandail noir à manches longues. Il retira d'un sac un sandwich au jambon et redescenda au sous-sol à son bureau pour enfin regarder son dossier personnel. Il y avait 8 photos de lui accrochées à un trombone. Les 4 premières étaient celles où il avait tout ses vêtements. De face, de dos, du côté gauche et du côté droit. En regardant les 4 dernières il soupira. C'était celle où il avait tout enlevé excepté son caleçon. Il fit une mine agacé.

"Elle était obligée de regarder mon dossier?"

Il replaça les photos en ordre sous le trombone et regarda ses fiches.

[Prénom: Shadow]

[Nom: X]

[Âge: 20 ans]

[Date de naissance: 27 Décembre XXXX]

[Groupe sanguin: A-]

[Grandeur: 180.3 cm]

[Poids: 78 kg]

[Statut civil: citoyen]

[Statut: célibataire]

Quand shadow lut le mot "célibataire", il se posa la question du pourquoi était-ce important de savoir ça? Soudain il remarqua sur la dernière page du dossier un message avec un numéro de téléphone;"On ira prendre un verre, appelle-moi, 438-XXX-XXXX." il plia le papier et le mit dans sa poche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il irait prendre un verre avec une femme qu'il vient de rencontrer. Ce n'était pas inscrit dans sa description de tâche, aller prendre un verre en compagnie d'une femme très séduisante. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et recommença à classer ses dossier.

 **3h plus tard 17h55.**

Il venait tout juste de finir de classer ses archives quand la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir pour le moment se pointa. La jeune femme plantureuse marcha en direction de Shadow qui redressait ses manches.

"Tu as lu le dossier?"

Shadow ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il ne répondit pas non plus à sa question. La jeune blonde s'approcha un peu plus près les mains sur les hanches.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."

Shadow roula les yeux et prit une bonne fois pour toute la parole.

"Les soirée extra-professionnelles ne font pas partie de mes plans, donc non je n'irai pas prendre de verre avec toi."

Il avait les bras croisés et les yeux qui regardaient le sol. Rouge le regardait le sourire amusé.

"Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi."

Rouge se retourna et monta l'escalier. Quel genre de femme invitait à la première vue un homme pour aller prendre un verre? Shadow plia bagage pour la journée et apporta son dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de feuilleter. Il passa par son casier afin de prendre sa veste et barra son casier. Commandant Abraham était encore dans son bureau. Lorsque Shadow passa devant son bureau, son supérieur lâcha un appel.

"Vous avez fini de classer tous les dossiers?"

Shadow entra dans son bureau, mais resta debout près de la porte.

"Oui, commandant Abraham, tous les dossiers ont été classé."

"Bon boulot, Shadow... Au fait avez-vous rencontré l'agent Rouge?"

Au nom de l'agent Rouge, Shadow soupira.

"Oui...Je vous prierais de m'excuser, mais ma journée est terminée et je dois retourner chez moi. Bonne soirée commandant."

Il tourna les talons et sorti par la porte principale. Le soleil illuminait encore énormément à 6h35. Normal, ils étaient en milieu Juin. Il prit une longue et profonde respiration et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Une Mitsubishi lancer rouge. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était plus fatigué que d'habitude, pourtant il avait toujours la même routine. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. C'était sa rencontre avec l'agent Rouge qui l'avait tant épuisé. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se changer les idées..." _ **Mais y'a rien à faire. D'autre que de remonter. La machine entière. À l'envers.**_ "

 **25 minutes plus tard.**

Il immobilisa sa voiture dans le stationnement souterrain, car son appartement se situait au 17iem étage. C'était un très grand immeuble, rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient vivre dans ce genre d'endroit sans avoir un grand salaire. Mais sa famille adoptive qui étaient très fortunée lui avait légué ce loft à plus d'un millions. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa place, mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus. Chaque fois qu'il entre dans ce loft il ressent toujours un pincement. Ses parents adoptif étaient morts quelques mois plus tôt. Toute leur fortune lui avait été assignée, mais comme il voulait vivre comme quelqu'un de normal, sans savoir qu'il était "riche", il avait décidé d'aspirer à un rêve, mais il devait commencer par monter les échelons et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de postuler pour le poste d'archiviste chez G.U.N., il entre dans la salle de bain et enlève ses vêtements montrant sa peau à nu. Il tourna les tapes d'eaux et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps...

 **Quelques instants plus tard.**

Il sortit de la grande douche et enfila seulement un jogging noir. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'installa devant son ordinateur avec en main son dossier. Son bureau en aluminium était placé contre un mur couleur crème, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, le loft de Shadow était plutôt bien coloré. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée où il pouvait contempler Station square et les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel chaque soir. Il regarda la 3iem page où il y avait ses liens de naissance inscrits.

[Père Biologique: Gérald XXXXXXXX]

[Mère Biologique: Maria XXXXXXXX]

[Père Adoptif: Ulyss Pfiffer]

[Mère adoptive: Caroline Hedgaard]

Shadow avait les yeux fixés sur son père et sa mère biologique. Pourquoi Rouge lui avait-il donné son propre dossier? Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait de lui? Pourquoi au moment où il avait finalement mis trait sur son passé, tout lui revenait au visage? Ses yeux défilèrent à toute vitesse sur les noms, malheureusement leurs noms de famille n'y figuraient pas. Il prit le numéro de téléphone à côté de son clavier et le regarda longtemps. Il avait son portable en main pour appeler Rouge, mais il se ravisa en pensant à haute voix.

''Non, je suis capable de chercher par moi-même.''

Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de personne pour trouver des pistes sur ses parents biologiques, mais il lui fallait absolument un ordinateur du G.U.N. Son ordinateur là-bas était un ordinateur comme les autres, seulement très puissante. Cependant, il lui est impossible d'utiliser un ordinateur personnel dans la documentation. Il repensa à ce que le commandant Abraham lui avait dit lors de sa première journée de travail; ''Si tu veux devenir inspecteur, tu devras monter les échelons.'' Sa phrase sonna comme un écho dans sa tête. Il se dit à lui-même; ''Monter les échelons...'' Il avait la tête tellement chargée d'un tas de trucs qu'il posa son menton sur le bureau de son ordinateur et regardait son écran encore sur l'accueil Google Chrome. Il n'avait d'autres choix que d'attendre au lendemain pour amorcer quoi que ce soit. Il regardait du coin de son œil gauche le papier plié placer à côté de son clavier. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine à cette heure de l'appeler pour lui soutirer des informations? Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pour le moment, mais elle était la seule à qui il pouvait parler dans le moment présent. C'était quand même elle qui lui avait donné la chemise contenant son dossier. Il soupira, de façon un peu découragé et composa son numéro. En appuyant sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, quelque part au fond de lui ne voulait pas qu'elle décroche le combiné, mais d'une autre par il sentait que c'était une urgence. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, le coude gauche appuyé sur son bureau et le poing sous sa mâchoire. Soudain le combiné décrocha.

''Qui est-ce?''

''Shadow...''

Shadow pouvait imaginer la surprise dans le visage de Rouge à l'autre bout du fil.

''Tu as finalement changé d'idée, mon chou?''

Il grinça des dents en entendant ''mon chou'', puis il reprit la parole une seconde fois.

''J'ai besoin d'aide.''

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Rouge accepte de l'aider.

''rejoins-moi au G.U.N. Je t'y attendrai.''

''Entendu.''

Shadow alla dans sa chambre près de sa commode pour y prendre une chemise noire et enfila des souliers noirs. Il avait encore son jogging Adidas sur lui, mais n'en fit pas mine de s'en préoccuper et descendit jusqu'à sa voiture en 5 minutes et partit en direction du G.U.N.


	2. coïncidence

Une mission d'envergure.

Humain Shadow, Rouge et Oméga.

 **20H27 Devant le bâtiment du G.U.N.**

Shadow arrêta le moteur de son automobile et sorti de sa voiture. Rouge l'attendait avec les clés du bâtiment entre ses doigts. Elle portait un haut sans bretelle rose et un jeans noir. Elle le regardait avec un sourcil levé, comme il elle le voyait pour la première fois.

''Je savais que tu allais finir par m'appeler, mon beau.''

''Après m'avoir donné mon propre dossier? Ne me fait pas rire.''

Rouge faisait face au jeune homme ténébreux, devant les portes du bâtiment. Il devait avoir une tête de plus qu'elle. De ses yeux nonchalant il ne la regardait pas directement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment regarder les autres dans les yeux, ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

''Oh, je vois que le chat est sorti du sac?''

Il n'avait nulle envie d'argumenter sur un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réelle urgence. Le mieux qu'il trouva à faire était de rouler les yeux et de soupirer brusquement. Rouge cessa de le regarder et déverrouilla la porte principale. Ça lui faisait bizarre un dimanche soir d'entrer au G.U.N qui semblait abandonné. Rouge alluma son portable pour illuminer leur chemin.

''Les lumières doivent rester fermées, comprit?''

Shadow acquiesça de la tête en réponse à son interrogation. Il avait comprit qu'allumer les lumières de l'intérieur éveillerait trop les soupçons et la police qui est affilié au G.U.N se pointerait.

''Suis-moi.''

Sans se poser de questions, Shadow suivi Rouge vers une salle dans le fond d'un couloir. Un panneau sur la porte indiquait: laboratoire de documentation. La pièce ressemblait vaguement à la bibliothèque d'archive du sous-sol où Shadow passait la majeure partie de ses journées à travailler. Le labo était un laboratoire où des milliers de personnes déposaient des disparitions de proches ou des demandes à retrouver la trace d'un être cher à leur yeux.

''Tu as ton dossier avec toi?''

Shadow sorti de sa veste la chemise contenant son dossier. Avant qu'elle ne commence à chercher, il devait lui poser des questions.

''Pourquoi m'avoir donné mon dossier? Ce n'est pas une affaire que seul les membres du G.U.N concernés peuvent savoir?''

Rouge se tourna en direction de Shadow, les mains sur les hanches.

''Demandes-toi pourquoi tu es adopté et nous pourrons partir de là.''

La bouche entre-ouverte de Shadow laissait paraître un mine triste. C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Faire revivre une plaie qu'il croyait estompée lui donnait un petit pincement. Ses yeux rouge ruby parlaient d'eux-mêmes, il n'en avait aucune idée.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis adopté...''

Rouge le regardait droit dans les yeux une légère lueur faisait ressortir sa magnifique couleur rouge. Elle venait de toucher la corde sensible de la nouvelle recrue qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt pendant la journée. Elle s'assis sur le bureau appuyée contre ses bras et regarde Shadow qui fixe le vide les bras croisés. Puis elle cassa la glace.

''Tu vie avec tes parents adoptif depuis environ combiens de temps?''

Shadow cligna lentement des yeux et soupira. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'étaler sa vie personnelle à une étrangère. Sa carapace venait de se refermer, il était devenu impassible.

''Ils sont morts il y'a 7 mois...''

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'espérait Rouge, mais le jeune homme qui était face contre elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus triste depuis quelques secondes. Elle sentait sa détresse dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure. Elle l'avait complètement ou presque mis à nu. Elle ne voulait pas aller jusque dans sa vie personnelle pour l'aider, elle voyait bien qu'il se refermait sur lui-même. Elle se dit à elle-même dans sa tête; ''Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop curieuse.'' À présent elle se sentait un peu mal de lui avoir posée autant de questions.

''Écoutes, si tu veux, je peux chercher pour toi, si tu n'es pas à l'aise de parler de ta vie privée comme ça.''

''j'ai besoin de réponses, ça fait trop longtemps que j'enterre tout ça.''

Il avait toujours les bras croisés et fixait encore le vide. Rouge se leva et marcha en direction d'un ordinateur du laboratoire. Elle s'adossa sur la chaise et essaya d'entrer son code. ACCÈS REFUSÉ. Shadow était derrière et regardait l'écran qui refusait de laisser Rouge se connecter. Soudain elle fit un quart de tour vers la gauche puis se leva.

''Il doit y avoir nos dossiers dans l'entrepôt de dossiers des employés.''

C'était d'ailleurs l'endroit où elle avait déniché le dossier de Shadow. La salle était au 3iem étage du bâtiments de 4 étages.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Voler un code d'accès?!''

Shadow fronça les sourcils et ce fut la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'ils se regardaient tout les deux droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux perçant reflétait dans la lueur du portable de Rouge.

''Tu es perspicace, mon chou.''

Sans hésiter Rouge sorti du laboratoire de documentation et se dirigea vers un escalier près du labo. Ils montèrent les deux étages avant d'arriver au troisième. L'étage ne contenait qu'une seule et même pièce jonché d'étagères remplie de dossiers comme celui de Shadow. Elle se faufila entre les étagères et chercha dans les documents inscrits ''Laboratoire de documentation''. Elle sorti un dossier ressent qui datait du Jeudi.

''Nous allons utiliser le code de ce dossier.''

Shadow se contentait de la suivre. Après-tout, elle était l'une des meilleures espionnes du G.U.N. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils avaient infiltré le bâtiment du G.U.N. De retour au labo, Rouge entra le code d'accès et y accéda. Sans demander la permission de la jeune recrue, elle lui retira la chemise de ses mains et chercha le nom de ses parents biologique.

[Père biologique: Gérald XXXXXXXX]

[Mère biologique: Maria XXXXXXXX]

Elle tapa dans le registre le premier nom: Gérald. Elle était consternée devant le nombre de personne portant le même nom. Plus de 1320 Gérald... Elle tapa ensuite le deuxième nom: Maria. Il y avait plus de 3000 Maria au registre. Ils leur faudrait des mois ou même des années pour classifier leur noms jusqu'au Père et à la mère biologique de Shadow. Rouge plaqua ses mains contre ses cuisses et soupira découragée. Shadow restait de marbre devant le nombre ahurissant de personnes portant le même nom que ses deux géniteurs. Elle supprima l'historique puis coupa le courant de l'ordinateur. Elle se retourna complètement assommée.

''Je suis vraiment désolée, j'essayerai de poursuivre mes recherches de mon côté. En attendant, pas un mot là-dessus au travail, comprit mon chou?''

À nouveau, Shadow acquiesça de la tête. Il reprit son dossier le mit dans sa veste. Il avait réussi à ne pas trop parler de sa vie privée, comme il l'avait souhaité. La soirée l'avait complètement claquée. Rouge verrouilla le labo et se dirigea suivi de Shadow vers la porte d'entrée.

''Demain, je repars en mission, mais j'essaierai de t'aider.''

Sans dire de remerciement, il embarqua dans sa voiture et reparti en direction de son loft. Il n'avait plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins de parler lui-même. Cette Rouge avait tout de même bien réussi à lui soutirer quelques informations concernant sa vie. Il devait quand même se méfier d'elle, c'était une espionne réputée.

 **25 minutes plus tard.**

Rentré dans son loft, il tomba comme une brique sur son lit et regardait le plafond, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Est-ce que ça lui paraissait normal qu'elle pouvait avec une carte universelle, aller partout dans le bâtiment? Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et l'heure continuait de défiler sous ses yeux. 23:49...00:35...01:17... Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était endormi, habillé de la tête aux pieds.

 _ **[Il faisait un drôle de rêve concernant ses parents adoptifs, pourquoi eux exactement? Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'eux, il avait environ 5 ans. Il se rappelait que Caroline, sa mère adoptive ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Cependant la raison pour laquelle il était là lui était encore nébuleuse. Pourquoi il ne leur avait pas posé la question avant leur accident de voiture? Il se rappelait que c'était leur loft et non le sien. C'était leur fortune et non la sienne. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des souvenirs, un nom et des questions. Ulysse son père adoptif était dirigeant d'une entreprise dans la construction d'avions et Caroline était chirurgienne...]**_

 **06:30 du matin.**

Shadow se réveilla encore endormi. Il n'avait dormi que 5h. En se regardant, il s'aperçu qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses vêtements. Il se leva et les retira pour mettre un jeans noir et un t-shirt gris. Il se prépara deux toasts et fila tout droit chez G.U.N.

 **À l'entrée de la porte principale.**

Le jeune homme fut impressionné de la quantité de personne qu'il y avait aujourd'hui. Soudain, le commandant Abraham vint vers lui.

"Shadow, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour vous aujourd'hui et vous devez former une nouvelle arrivante dans les archives."

Shadow ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui former "une nouvelle assistante aux archives?" Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête? Peu importe, c'était son job de classer des archives et donc éventuellement de former une nouvelle personne. Le problème c'est qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler et surtout de devoir tout expliquer ce qu'il avait apprit.

"Bien sûr, commandant Abraham."

"Elle vous attend à votre bureau."

Shadow prit sa direction vers les escaliers du sous-sol. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et soupira. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux très bleu l'attendait, assise sur une chaise face à son bureau. Elle n'avait certes pas la même carrure que Rouge, mais c'était une jolie demoiselle. Elle se leva et tendis sa main.

"Je suis Maria, votre nouvelle assistante."

Son sourire lui rappelait celui de sa mère adoptive, mais le plus troublant c'était son nom, pourquoi Maria? Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ou on essayait de l'énerver? Son souffle l'avait complètement coupé et son cœur se serra, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne lui retourna même pas son geste puis se tourna vers la bibliothèque d'archives. Il ferme ses yeux une fraction de seconde pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche."

 **3 quart d'heures plus tard.**

"Tu as bien compris?"

Il la regardait les bras croisés.

"E-euh..oui, j'ai compris."

"Bien. Maintenant classe les dossiers en ordre alphabétique de A à L."

Il lui donna 3 piles de dossiers à classer. Sous le poids des piles, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler et surtout de former les autres. Son attitude antisociale c'était empiré depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs. Il retira le 3 quart de ses piles afin d'alléger le poids de sa charge. C'était une journée qui commençait sérieusement à L'emmerder. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était le nom qu'elle avait, Maria. De son côté, il classa ses dossiers sans problème. Du côté de Maria, elle avait dû mal à classer les dossiers dans le bon ordre. Elle n'avait que classé 6 dossiers tandis qu'il en avait classé le double. À ce rythme, elle n'aura jamais fini avant 18h. Il passa derrière elle et lui classa le dossier qu'elle tenait en mains et reprit des dossiers qu'il avait laisser sur un tabouret.

"M-merci, euh.."

Il roula les yeux dos à elle.

"Shadow."

"Comment?"

Il soupira brusquement.

"Mon nom."

"Alors, merci Shadow."

"Comme tu veux."

L'heure avançait déjà et il restait encore 2 piles et demi à classer. S'il fallait qu'elle dépasse le nombre d'heures, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il devait la former et non faire le travail à sa place. Il voyait bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux, il ne la blâmait pas, mais travailler en robe ne l'aidait guère. Il regarda en classant son dernier dossier la jeune blonde exténuée. Et passe derrière elle.

"Prends une pause."

La jeune demoiselle fit un faux pas en voulant descendre le tabouret et bascula par l'arrière. D'un geste habile, Shadow la rattrapa en chute. Un geste héroïque qu'il regrettait légèrement.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Il la soutenait sous les bras, un genou au sol. Maria le regardait du coin de l'œil encore ébranlée par sa chute.

''O-oui ça va.''

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

''Regarde où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois.''

Il regardait encore une fois complètement ailleurs. Il voyait qu'elle avait les joues rosées de gêne. Il monta l'escalier sans attendre et se rendit à son casier pour prendre son sandwich. Il regarda du même coup l'heure sur son iPhone, 15h16. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment hâte de terminer sa journée. Avant il avait une chose à faire, aller voir le commandant Abraham. Il cogna 3 coups avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Le commandant était en pleine discussion avec l'agent Rouge.

''Je vais revenir plus tard.''

Rouge le stoppa avant qu'il ne franchit la porte.

''J'allais partir justement, mon beau.''

Rouge cligna d'un œil et sorti du bureau du commandant.

''Justement, je voulais vous parler Shadow.''

Shadow fronça ses sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Il s'assis sur la chaise, un bras sur l'accoudoir et le poing sous la mâchoire.

''Comment ça ce passe avec votre stagiaire?''

''Elle fait son boulot.''

''Je vois.''

Shadow passa son index et son pouce sous sa bouche comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Il s'en allait lui demander pourquoi lui avoir donné son dossier personnel, mais il se résigna à temps.

''Vouliez-vous dire quelque chose, Shadow?''

''Non...Je vais retourner à mon poste.''

Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte pour ensuite redescendre au sous-sol. Il fut surprit de voir que la jeune assistante avait déjà recommencée son travail. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. Sans dire un mot il retourna dans son bureau, avant que Maria ne le remarque. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au G.U.N, c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas écouté sa musique, il ne voulait pas déranger sa stagiaire déjà lente avec du bruit de fond. C'était un peu comme s'il se préoccupait des autres, d'une certaine manière... Il plaça ses pieds sur son bureau et mangea son sandwich.

 **Quelques instants plus tard.**

Il entendit 3 coups timides à sa porte, il se leva en mâchant son sandwich et ouvrit la porte. Maria était devant la porte les doigts croisés.

''J'ai terminée ma deuxième pile.''

Il la regardait étonné de son travail. Sans dire un mot, il lui donna la dernière pile. Elle avait restée au sous-sol pendant tout ce temps? Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, il la stoppa.

''Hé, attends, je vais t'aider.''

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, lui qui ne se préoccupe de personne, il aide une nouvelle stagiaire? Il voyait qu'elle était fatiguée et il entendait même son ventre gargouiller. Il se leva de son siège et prit la moitié de sa pile.

''Quand tu finiras, tu pourras partir.''

''M-merci.''

Les joues de la jeune femme avait rougit en quelques secondes. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de lui parler, donc il brancha ses écouteurs et écouta sa musique. '' _ **You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me even when you're not around..**_ '' c'était un homme introvertie qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il faisait son job et c'est tout. Il lui restait avec le moitié de la pile de Maria une pile et un quart et il ne lui restait que 2h15 pour le faire. '' _ **At the speed of life we are flying. I get a rush from death defying.**_ '' Il se dépêcha de faire la pile de Maria et au bout de 35 minutes, il avait fini. Il restait encore 3 dossiers à classifier sur la pile de la jeune blonde. Aujourd'hui contrairement aux autres jours, il n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder certain dossiers pour attiser sa curiosité, il avait au lieu formé une nouvelle archiviste. Il avait encore son nom en tête, Maria. Est-ce que le G.U.N avait déjà un dossier portant son nom? C'était seulement avec l'aide de Rouge qu'il pouvait le savoir, à moins de monter les rangs plus rapidement.

 **20 minutes plus tard.**

Maria venait tout juste de terminer de classer son dernier dossier, et souffla un peu, soulagée d'avoir pu terminer dans les temps, elle devait des remerciements à son formateur.

''Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé.''

Shadow soupira le visage impassible et les yeux mi-clos rivé sur Maria.

''Tu peux partir.''

Le jeune ténébreux retourna finir de classer ses dossiers, il ne lui restait qu'une heure entière pour tout terminer. Faire moins de travail comme ça l'emmerdait, mais avoir de la ''compagnie'' rendait ses journées moins platonique...

 **17h55.**

Enfin, sa journée était à présent terminée. Il monta au rez-de-chaussée et prit ses effets avant de partir en voiture. En entrant de sa voiture, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, autant de coïncidence en 2 jours, c'était impossible. Ça l'avait commencé par l'arrivée de la plantureuse Rouge, son dossier et maintenant une jeune femme qui portait le même nom que sa génitrice. Ça signifiait quoi tout ça?


	3. Cambriolage

**3iem chapitre arrivé, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ET si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me questionner, ça me fera un grand plaisir de vous répondre, Bonne lecture! ^^**

Une mission d'envergure

Humain Shadow, rouge et Oméga.

 **L'ascenseur, 18h35**

Il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Il s'avait qu'il n'allait jamais avoir une vie parfaitement normale, mais ces deux derniers jours l'avait fait réfléchir. Avoir une stagiaire était une chose, mais avoir le même nom que sa mère biologique en était une autre. Il n'était pas assez dupe pour laisser une coïncidence comme celle-là lui passer sous le nez. Rouge venait tout juste de partir en mission pour un temps indéterminé. Il avait entendu parler qu'il s'agissait encore du docteur Eggman et ses plans diaboliques. Pourquoi un être si entêté à conquérir le monde pouvait-il autant échouer? Quelque part, il devait avoir ses raisons tout comme les siennes.

 **Le Loft, 18h40 PM**

"Je suis complètement claqué."

Shadow passa par la salle de bain pour prendre des aspirines, afin de faire passer son mal de tête. Il s'allongea dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête pensif à propos de sa nouvelle assistante. Il avait hâte de monter de grade. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait le visage rivé au plafond.

"Son nom m'obsède.."

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se monter la tête avec une jeune femme de son âge. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lentement ses yeux c'étaient clos, la fatigue l'avait gagné.

 **Le Loft, 4h52 AM**

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormi, il n'avait même pas soulevé ses couvertures ni même enlevé ses vêtements. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et ce, pour le restant de la matinée ou même de la journée. Il faisait encore noir, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Il enfila son habituel t-shirt noir et rouge et un jeans noir. Depuis que ses parents adoptifs étaient décédés, il voyait le condo plus sombre, plus gris. La vie n'était plus pareille même s'il était très indépendant, même trop indépendant, il avait énormément de mal à montrer ses émotions, il s'avait créée une carapace que personne ne pouvait détruire. C'était comment il se sentait en général. Il s'avait que son adoption faisait de lui une personne pas complètement normale. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas, elles stagnaient. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait hâte que Rouge l'aide à reprendre ses recherches sur ses parents biologiques. Il toasta un bagel et sorti en vitesse pour profiter du calme matinal...

 **Sur une rue de Station Square. 5h30 AM**

La température commençait légèrement à augmenter et la lueur du soleil faisait surface. Il marchait la tête baissé, les mains dans les poches. Soudain un homme décida de le suivre en douce quelques rues plus loin. Shadow venait de s'en apercevoir.

''Tu vas me suivre longtemps?''

Il venait de s'arrêter sec sur le trottoir avec derrière lui l'étrange homme.

''Je sais qui tu es...''

La voix de l'homme était roque et sinistre. Il avait senti son souffle jusqu'à sa moelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre des histoires sordides comme on peut en entendre à la télévision. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme sans couleur aux yeux d'un vert lime à en donner les frissons. Il n'avait pas ''peur'', mais quelque chose de nuisible se dégageait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas un homme comme lui qui allait lui faire croire des histoires, il était maître de ce qui pouvait être vrai ou non.

''Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous...''

Ses yeux mi-clos voulaient tout dire dans son regard. L'homme fantomatique était à quelques pas de Shadow qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

''Tu es un jeune homme...important...Shadow...''

L'homme aux cheveux long et noir et bleu-gris venait de capter l'attention de Shadow. Il avait d'ailleurs les sourcils froncé.

''Comment connais-tu mon nom?''

''Le passé peut révéler bien des choses...''

L'homme sorti de la poche de son long manteau une émeraude verte et la tendis à Shadow. Cet objet lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où exactement. Sans réfléchir il la prit et la tenait fermement dans sa main gauche.

''Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.''

''Patience...tu le découvrira bientôt... plus tôt que tu ne le pense... Nous, nous rencontrerons à nouveau, Shadow...''

L'homme s'était volatilisé devant ses yeux dans un amas de poussière.

''C'était quoi tout ça?''

Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'émeraude verte. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'en était qu'au commencement d'une série de coïncidence. Tout avait commencé depuis son arrivée au G.U.N. Il plaça l'émeraude dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et prit la direction du quartier général du G.U.N à pieds, chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Il allait prendre de l'avance et finir plus tôt sa journée.

 **G.U.N, 6h03 AM.**

Lorsque Shadow entra dans le bâtiment, le commandant Abraham s'approcha d'un pas lourd et d'un air grave. Shadow n'avait pas changé pour autant son attitude, malgré l'humeur fracassante de son supérieur.

''Shadow, veuillez me suivre immédiatement à mon bureau, c'est un ordre.''

Sans dire un mot, le jeune ténébreux suivit Abraham Tower à son bureau. Le commandant s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts devant le jeune archiviste.

''Que ce passe t-il, commandant Abraham?''

''Assois-toi. Plusieurs dossiers ont disparu de notre banque de donnée et vous étiez le dernier à sortir du bâtiment. Soyez honnête, avez-vous un quelconque rapport avec la disparition de ces dossiers?''

En gardant son calme, Shadow repensa à l'intrusion dans le carrefour de dossier quelques jours plus tôt. Il rétorqua au commandant;

''Pour être honnête, non, je n'ai pas prit ces dossiers. S'agit-il de dossiers important?''

Le commandant avait décroisé ses doigts et décrispé sa mâchoire.

''Il s'agit de 4 dossiers, dont je ne peux en dévoiler les noms ni leur contenu.''

''Si j'aperçoit des dossiers suspect, je vous le ferai savoir''

''Je vous doit des remerciements pour votre discrétion et votre franchise, Shadow.''

''C'est mon boulot.''

Sans dire un mot, il sorti du bureau et descenda au sous-sol où la même jeune femme l'attendait pour débuter sa journée.

"Bon matin, Shadow..."

"Matin."

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Maria qui avait commencé à classer les dossiers. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Ça lui avait sauté au visage. Il voyait qu'elle retenait ses larmes, elle hoquetait de spasmes.

"Maria?"

À ces mots elle éclata en larmes dans les bras de Shadow. Surprit par son geste, il l'a repoussa un peu brusquement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle s'essuiya les yeux avant de regarder Shadow devant elle. Ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il prit un chaise et s'assit devant elle les coudes sur les genoux et les doigts croisés sous le menton. Normalement, la vie d'autrui ne l'intéressait pas, mais voir Maria dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Shadow l'observait, ses joues devinrent écarlate.

"J-je suis désolée..."

"Prends ton temps, y'a certain jours plus difficiles que d'autres."

C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait que Shadow l'écoutait.

"Quand je suis arrivée à mon appartement, Tout a été saccagé. J'ai été cambriolé et je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit."

"Y avait-il une raison pour ce cambriolage?"

"Non, je suis nouvelle dans le quartier."

"Je vois..tu peux dormir dans mon bureau, je ferai tes dossiers."

Il se leva et commença à classer les dossiers, tandis que Maria se reposa dans son bureau.

 **4 heures plus tard**

Il venait de finir les piles de Maria et les siennes. C'était une petite journée comparé les autres. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, Maria dormait la tête penchée sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle avait ouvert l'œil. Sans s'en préoccuper il passa la porte lorsque soudain Maria se leva pour prendre son poignet.

''Attends!''

Shadow la regardait du coin de l'œil.

''Merci, d'avoir fait les dossiers à ma place.''

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il venait soudain de penser à quelque chose.

''Tu devrais avertir tes parents que tu as été cambriolé...''

Il senti la main de Maria se détacher de son poignet, puis, il se retourna pour la voir la tête basse, l'air triste.

''Je n'ai pas de parents...''

''Pardon?''

Le jeune au regard perçant fronça les sourcils, sûr d'avoir mal comprit.

''J-Je suis sous la tutelle du gouvernement...''

Ces yeux était remplit de larmes, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Shadow prit une grande respiration comprenant qu'elle n'a pas de toit où loger pour le moment. Il s'avait qu'il allait regretter le geste qu'il allait poser, mais une voix lui disait de faire ce qui lui semblait bien pour Maria.

''Suis-moi...''

''Où m'emmènes-tu?''

Elle essayait de garder le rythme des pas de Shadow jusqu'à son casier où il déposait toujours sa veste et son lunch.

''Fait juste me suivre...''

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du bâtiment du G.U.N et il sentait la surprise dans le souffle de Maria. Son sourire venait de s'élargir.

''Merci! Merci infiniment!''

''Ne me le fait pas regretter.''

Le temps s'était couvert depuis et la pluie s'était soudain mise à tomber.

 **11h05, Le loft.**

À bout de souffle, Maria s'arrêta devant la porte du loft.

 **''...** Tu...Tu vie.. Dans un loft?!''

Sans répondre à sa question, Shadow ouvra la porte et y entra avec la jeune blonde. Du coin de l'œil il regardait la jeune fille complètement sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais invité personne dans le loft où il vivait. Il ne savait donc pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée et encore moins dans l'endroit où il vivait. C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait, il était complètement en dehors de sa bulle de confort, vulnérable. '' _ **The hands of the many must join as one. And together we'll cross the river.''**_ Il avait presque oublié l'émeraude que l'homme lui avait donnée. À quoi pouvait-elle bien lui servir? En fait la question à se poser était, pourquoi cette émeraude lui semblait t-elle si familière? Lorsqu'il revint dans le présent, Maria le regardait la tête penchée sur le côté. Leur deux corps étaient trempé et Maria tremblait. Son regard n'avait pas croisé le sien depuis leur entrée dans le loft. Une légère chaleur lui piquait les joues. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir la laisser dormir dans son loft, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Soudain Maria éternua.

''Je crois que j'ai attrapée froid...''

Shadow soupira et lui demanda de le suivre vers la salle de bain. Il lui montra comment utiliser la douche et sorti aussitôt. Il était encore trempé et décida de faire quelques recherches sur de possibles informations sur un certain cambriolage à Station Square. Il n'avait pas à se douter du cambriolage et de l'état de Maria, mais il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres.

 **[Cambriolage à Station Square sur Avenue Blaze.]**

 **[La police de Station Square fut alerté par plusieurs plaintes à 22h35 concernant un vacarme au 3iem étage d'un appartement sur l'avenue Blaze. Certains citoyens on vu un homme aux cheveux long noir portant un long manteau noir du style Trench coat, faisant environ 185 cm et environ 67kg. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'alibi. Appuyé de renfort la police est arrivée sur les lieux du cambriolage. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Aucune indice ne fut trouvée, il s'agit d'un cambriolage ''parfait'' selon la police. La personne y habitant reste introuvable pour le moment, mais semble t-il qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme de 18 ans.]**

La description du cambrioleur ressemblait étrangement à l'homme qui lui avait donné l'émeraude. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il se demandait si Maria n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le lui laissait croire. Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir, son dossier personnel, Maria, l'homme, l'émeraude et le cambriolage. Il ferma son ordinateur afin de réfléchir un peu mieux sur ce qui se passait exactement. Les questions se multipliaient et la lenteur de ses recherches sur ce Gerald et cette Maria l'agaçait énormément. Soudain Maria sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette roulée sous les bras. Shadow avait omit de lui offrir des vêtements de rechange. Lorsqu'il la vit, il détourna aussitôt le regard et se leva pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à mettre. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé de convenable et qui pouvait lui faire était un jogging et un t-shirt noir. D'un air nonchalant il lui déposa les vêtements sur le coin de l'îlot. Pendant un instant, elle aurait pu passer pour la petite soeur qui mettait les vêtements de son grand frère. Le jogging était trop grand de taille, mais l'élastique retenait le vêtement en coton sur ses hanches et le t-shirt à manches courtes lui tombait sur les épaules laissant paraître sa peau diaphane et ses clavicules. Tout ses autres vêtements étaient sale et trempé. Sans sous-vêtements, ses mouvements étaient un peu plus limités.

''M-merci...''

Son regard avait rougit laissant en contraste ses yeux bleu.

''Ne me remercie pas.''

Le chandail mouillé de Shadow laissait voir en relief ses abdos et ses cheveux mouillé sur sa nuque qui perlaient d'eau. Maria le regardait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se chuchota à lui-même, ''Qui je suis?'' Maria avait entendu.

''Je ne sais pas, mais je peux t'assurer que tu as un grand cœur.''

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'avait entendu, il fut surprit un instant. Ses cheveux de couleur ébène et rouge commençait à onduler légèrement au séchage. Il n'avait pas plus confiance en Maria qu'en Rouge, mais il devait parler.

''Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mes parents...''

Maria vêtu des vêtements de Shadow le regardait la mine basse.

''J-J'en suis désolée...''

''Non ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.''

Cette discussion lui faisait un pincement horrible. Il grinçait les dents. Maria voyait le malaise dans le regard morne du jeune homme au teint légèrement hâlé. Il était assit sur sa chaise d'ordinateur retourné vers le grand divan où Maria était assise.

''J'étais encore trop jeune pour me souvenir de mes parents, mais je peux me souvenir sans difficulté qu'il y avait toujours une main chaude où je me sentait en sécurité qui me tenait la main... J'ai ressenti la même chose quand tu m'as rattrapé pendant ma chute.''

Cette phrase lui avait fait réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait plus de son enfance, mais il se demandait encore pourquoi, le nom de Maria lui paraissait si familier.

''Mhmm... Je ne me souviens de rien... Mes parents adoptif m'ont dit que j'avais été dans le coma pendant un moment après une pneumonie qui a mal virée... Je n'ai jamais voulu retrouver la trace de mes parents biologique...''

Son poing droit était contre sa mâchoire et ses jambes distancé paresseusement. Pourquoi s'intéressait t-elle à sa vie privée si soudainement?

''Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie de revoir tes parents?''

Il prit quelques instants avant de répondre sur un ton nonchalant.

''Ils ont leurs raisons, j'ai les miennes...''

Ce n'était certes pas la réponse qu'il aurait voulu dire ni la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu entendre, mais parler de sa vie comme ça à une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu l'embarrassait. L'heure du dîner venait de passer et il n'avaient ni un ni l'autre mangé. Shadow regardait le vide en recherche de réponses, mais rien. Maria éprouvait de la compassion pour le jeune homme devant lui. Son sourire était celui d'un garçon perdu, mais déterminé à la fois. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la laissait perplexe. Lors de son arrivée au G.U.N. Ce n'était pas son apparence qui l'avait frappée au premier coup d'oeil, mais bien le nom qu'il portait, Shadow. Elle croyait rêver, mais son nom lui disait clairement quelque chose. Peut-être que ces quatre dossiers avait un rapport avec lui... Shadow ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait entamé des recherches pour retrouver ses vrais parents. Le tonnerre grondait au loin sur la ville. L'orage n'était pas prêt d'arrêter.

''Tu ne pense pas qu'à mon âge si j'avais vraiment voulu entreprendre des recherches, je l'aurais pas fait avant?''

Son ton cassant et impassible laissait un arrière goût de rage entre les dents.

''J-je ne voulais pas t'énerver...''

Le jeune ténébreux voyait la jeune blondinette déglutir et rougir, les doigts croisé entre les genoux. Il soupira brusquement et dérivait le regard vers la baie-vitrée.

''Oublie ça. C'est pas de ta faute...''

''Je n'aurais pas dû te poser tant de questions..''

''Mhmm... Je ne laisse pas beaucoup de personne entrer dans ma vie privée...''

Il se leva doucement en entendant les gargouillements de Maria et les siens. Il avait son usuel visage ''endormi''. C'était dur de savoir par son visage à quoi il pensait. Il était comme un journal intime. En 7 mois, c'était la première fois qu'il allait préparer un repas où il n'allait pas être seul. Il allait cuisiner quelque chose de léger pour le dîner, des paninis-italiens.

 **20 minutes plus tard, 11h57 AM.**

Les Paninis étaient tous chauds et croustillants. Il avait l'habitude de s'en préparer les midis pour tenir jusqu'au souper, c'était une routine quotidienne. Maria le dévorait des yeux avant d'entamer de le manger à pleine dents. Shadow se demandait depuis combiens de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise d'ordinateur et regardait Maria dévorer son paninis sur le canapé. Il entendait même lorsqu'elle envalait une bouchée.

''C'est délicieux!''

"Pfff..."

Il n'était pas habitué qu'on le complimente, ses joues lui picottaient, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage.

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

Maria commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé lorsque Shadow sorti de la douche.

"Tu peux dormir dans mon lit."

Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et pointait une grosse porte métallique où sa chambre était placé.

"Où vas-tu dormir?"

"T'en fais pas pour moi.."

Maria se leva et entra dans l'immense chambre. Le 17iem étage avait servi pour l'entreposage d'armes semi-automatiques d'un riche boursier. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Les draps de soies bleu-minuit étaient bien agencé au murs. Le lit était en parfait état. Quelques instants plus tard Shadow entendit de la porte entrouverte, Maria s'affaler sur le lit.


	4. Brèche

**Une mission d'envergure.**

Humain Shadow, Rouge et Oméga.

 **Quelques instants plus tard.**

La sonnerie du iPhone de Shadow sonna, c'était Rouge.

''Rouge?''

''Rejoints-moi immédiatement au Club Rouge.''

Son ton ne laissait présager rien de bon. Une foule de questions lui passaient par la tête. De plus, un détail lui sauta sur la conscience, n'était-elle pas en mission pour quelques semaines? Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles sa mission avait été écourtée, il devait aller quand même à sa rencontre au club rouge, laissant derrière lui la jeune blondinette dormir paisiblement dans son lit.

"Comprit."

Le garçon au regard de braise raccrocha aussitôt et s'empressa de partir en direction du club rouge. Il n'était pas du genre à sortir en boîte, mais si c'était l'endroit de la rencontre, pourquoi pas. Le club était à quelques rues de son Loft. La température extérieure avait légèrement chuté pendant la journée, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis son veston. Quelques étoiles paraissaient dans le ciel et quelques nuages bougeaient au gré du vent. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer à la mesure où il s'approchait du club rouge. Il observait les gens passer mains dans la main ou avec leurs enfants, ça lui rappelait lui-même les siens...

[Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à prendre la route cette journée-là?]

Lorsqu'il tourna le coin de l'avenue, il vit les mots "Club Rouge" en néons rouges quelques blocs plus loin. Depuis qu'il habitait à Station Square, jamais il n'avait mis les pieds dans ce club et, pourtant, il habitait presque à côté. Il secoua la tête un peu embêté. Juste avant d'arriver devant le club, trois jeunes sorties du club, leur tête n'était pas inconnue pour Shadow. Il s'agissait de Sonic, Knuckles et Silver. Tails n'était pas encore majeur, donc sortir pour lui n'était pas une option. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ces trois énervés, parce qu'il avait du mal à les supporter et en particulier Sonic qui le défiait toujours à des concours de vitesse. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, prit une bonne respiration et entra dans le club. La première chose qui le marqua était le volume de la musique, avec un boucan pareille personne ne pouvait s'entendre. La musique était assez bonne, elle mettait de l'ambiance. *This is how we f**king party-R3HAB & VINAI* Le club rouge portait bien son nom, l'intérieur était assez grand, haut et rouge de gauche à droite. Il y avait un cabaret vers l'extrême gauche, un bar au milieu du club et une aire de repos à l'extrême droite. Le plancher était en bois synthétique et la piste de danse était en plancher LED. Des spotlights illuminaient le club dans son entier, mais tant bien que beau, Shadow devait rechercher Rouge et non s'hypnotiser par la beauté du club. Assis au bar, il aperçut une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde argenté. Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'elle. Rouge avait son habituel chandail sans manche et son pantalon en cuir. Elle sirotait un verre de sangria à moitié vide. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme les bras croisés.

"Je t'offre un verre?"

"Non, merci. Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me parler, je t'écoute..."

Il avait déjà remarqué que ce n'était pas le premier verre qu'elle buvait. Il roula les yeux et regardait le verre de Sangria de la jeune femme. Elle déglutina et ouvrit la bouche.

"Serveur, offrez un _smooth black russian_ au bel homme à côté de moi."

Rouge regardait du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et rouge, les bras croisés contre le comptoir.

"hmm...Tu me fais perdre mon temps Rouge..."

Il allait pour se lever lorsque Rouge le retint d'un geste délicat.

"Attends, j'ai effectivement besoin de te parler... C'est grave, Shadow."

Sur ces mots, il se replaça sur le banc et le serveur lui amena son russe-noir. Il n'avait jamais vu ni senti l'odeur d'un _smooth black russian_ , mais il prévoyait déjà le goût que ça l'avait. C'était de la liqueur de café, de la Guinness et de la vodka. Rouge le regardait intensément tout en lui montrant son verre.

"Santé?"

D'un geste délibéré, ils claquèrent leurs deux verres ensemble et Shadow but son verre en entier. Rouge le regardait impressionné, il n'avait pas bronché malgré le fort taux d'alcool dans le verre.

"Pas mauvais... Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe..."

Le visage de Rouge s'était assombri tout d'un coup. Elle regardait son verre, mais n'en prit pas une gorgée.

"J'ai infiltré la base du docteur Eggman... Il prépare un sale plan, j'ai voulu savoir quel genre de manigances, il était sur le point de préparer, mais en fouillant un peu je suis tombée sur un dossier assez épais..."

"Et?"

Plus elle parlait, plus son regard s'attristait et Shadow l'avait remarquée assez rapidement.

"J'ignore ce qu'il lui prend, mais le document était rempli de photos te ressemblant étrangement avec pour titre, "Projet Shadow". J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'était toi, accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme..."

Cette troublante déclaration venant de Rouge fit un pincement au coeur de Shadow. Ses poings et son corps tout entier s'étaient contractés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

"Foutaises..."

"Ensuite, j'ai voulu l'emmener avec moi, mais le docteur Eggman m'a intercepté avant, fait attention, je crois qu'il essaie de s'en prendre à toi..."

L'inquiétude dans son visage laissait un arrière-goût d'amusement que Shadow avait décelé chez elle.

"Tu as trop bu, tu dis n'importe quoi..."

Il refusait de croire ce que la jeune femme aux courbes prononcées lui disait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre piste sur laquelle partir. Elle le pointa du bout de son index.

"Je vais très bien mon chou, mais si j'étais toi, je ferais profil bas un petit moment..."

Elle essayait d'être la Rouge qu'elle était à son habitude, mais son visage n'était pas du même avis.

"Mhhmm...Je te ramène chez toi."

"Reste encore un peu, ta compagnie m'apaise."

De ses yeux mi-clos, Shadow regardait son verre vide. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Rouge pompette, mais peut-être qu'au fond, ce qu'elle disait était la vérité.

"J'allais oublier, le docteur m'a demandé de te remettre ceci."

Elle lui glissa sur le comptoir une lettre s'adressant à lui. Shadow fronça les sourcils.

"Tu travailles avec l'ennemi?"

Sous l'interrogation du jeune homme devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire la main devant la bouche grande ouverte.

"Tu oses croire que je travaille avec ce vieux fou? Mon chou, tu as du travail à faire, avant d'avoir mon poste."

Devant cette petite mesquinerie, Shadow détourna le regard et décacheta l'enveloppe contenant la lettre.

[Date de l'opération: 23 Novembre 2085.]

[Nom de l'opération: Sharianik]

[Départ de l'opération: Sous-Base d'Ivo Robotnik A.K.A .]

[Cette opération sera le fruit de mon pur génie et tous et toutes devront se prosterner devant moi, Ivo Robotnik le prochain conquérant du monde.]

En lisant cette lettre ridiculement courte, Shadow en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas une blague de la plus grande stupidité. Pourquoi dévoiler un plan dont il n'a aucun lien?De son côté, Le docteur Eggman était sur le point d'accomplir le plan le plus tordu que le monde n'avait jamais connu. La confusion était totale sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Et tu crois que je vais croire ces salades?"

Son regard s'était retourné vers celui de Rouge qui le regardait à une dizaine de centimètres de lui.

"Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire..."

Un peu agacée par l'attitude révoltante du jeune ténébreux, elle pointa le bout de son index sur le point de pression où était sa clavicule, les sourcils froncés. Shadow grimaça légèrement en fronçant les siens.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable le docteur, donc ne joue pas aux plus malins contre lui, comprit, mon joli?"

En croisant les bras, il détourna le regard embêté par la vérité des paroles de Rouge.

"Entendu..."

Shadow fit un demi-tour et se leva pour partir. Rouge se tourna aussi pour faire face à Shadow qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de l'entrée du club.

"Tu rentres déjà?"

"J'ai autre chose de prévu..."

"Comme tu veux mon chou, on se voit au boulot."

Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à s'habituer aux surnoms qu'elle lui donnait, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, mais déjà trop pour lui, tout comme pour Maria. Il sortit nonchalamment du club et reprit sa route avec l'enveloppe déchirée contenant la lettre du docteur.

 **00:31 Le loft.**

Il n'avait presque rien bu, mais il pouvait sentir l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et Maria allait s'en rendre compte assez rapidement. La fatigue l'avait gagné et il entra discrètement dans sa chambre où Maria dormait profondément pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. De par la lueur de la baie vitrée, Maria ressemblait à un ange déchu, vulnérable, mais sournois, comme si elle attendait le moment propice pour se réveiller. Soudain Maria ouvrit l'oeil et aperçut le jeune homme au teint sombre et fatigué.

"S-Shadow?"

"Rendors-toi..."

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le canapé et retira sa chemise noire, laissant paraître sur son omoplate un tatouage tribal rouge. Il crût ne plus pouvoir trouver le sommeil avec les révélations concernant le plan du docteur Eggman, mais lorsque sa tête heurta l'oreiller, il s'endormit en quelques instants. Un flash-back bouleversait son sommeil.

[Maman! Papa! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! J'ai peur! À l'aide!]

Les images étaient floues, mais les formes humaines ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ses parents qu'il avait jusqu'à récemment. L'alcool avait dû faire effet.

 **10h35 am.**

Il entendait de petits pas près de l'îlot à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il dormait. Maria était debout depuis un moment. Shadow avait le bras droit qui touchait le sol et le bras gauche plié sur le devant de sa tête, de sorte que sa main dépassait le rebord du canapé. Il ne portait que son pantalon noir. Maria ne l'avait jamais vu dévêtue ainsi, elle sentait une forte chaleur émaner de ses joues. Soudain l'homme au bois dormant se réveilla.

"Bonjour, Shadow."

"Mmm..."

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller avec une présence dans sa demeure. Il se leva et regarda son horloge.

"J'ai trop dormi."

Maria le regardait un air songeuse.

"Shadow, puis-je te poser une question?"

"Quoi?"

Son visage encore endormi le faisait paraître plus séduisant et heureux.

"Pourquoi étais-tu sur le pas de la porte cette nuit?"

Il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à une question comme celle-là, donc, il fit simplement mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

"Je vais informer le commandant Abraham que nous irons travailler."

Déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, Maria essaya une autre tactique.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"C'est inutile de répondre..."

Il ne flanchait pas et Maria abandonna contre lui. Autant pour Maria que pour Shadow, ils étaient un mystère l'un pour l'autre. La jeune assistante essayait tant bien que mal de découvrir un peu plus Shadow, mais il était comme un carnet avec 1001 cadenas. Il ne dévoilait que très peu ses sentiments et sa vie personnelle. Et de son côté, le visage de maria ne lui était pas inconnu, mais son nom était toujours un mystère... Quelque chose chez Shadow avait piqué la curiosité de Maria.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage tribal?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son omoplate et regarda son tatouage. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, il ne se rappelait même plus quand il l'avait eu. Soudain la lettre qu'il avait eu lui revint en tête, il devait l'emmener au commandant Abraham.

"On part."

"Maintenant?"

"Mhmm."

Sans plus tarder, ils partirent.

 **Quartier général du GUN.**

Sur le pas de la porte Abraham vint à la rencontre de Shadow.

"Shadow, puis-je vous voir un instant à mon bureau, c'est urgent."

Sans attendre, le commandant Abraham et Shadow se dirigèrent dans son bureau et refermèrent la porte. Le commandant Abraham se tenait assis devant le jeune garçon qui semblait réfléchir de façon mécanique.

''Shadow, vous m'écoutez?''

Shadow se redressa sur le siège et posa ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs.

''Oui, commandant.''

Le commandant soupira avant d'annoncer à Shadow la promotion qu'il lui offrait.

''Je veux que vous supervisez les missions de l'agent Rouge. Qu'en pensez-vous?''

Depuis un moment, Shadow attendait le jour où il allait enfin être promu.

''Quel est le motif?.''

''Agent Rouge et moi-même sommes venu à la conclusion de vous donner un rôle plus important afin de vous donner un poste permanant.''

Shadow réfléchi un moment avant de donner son verdict.

''J'accepte votre offre.''

Le sourire du commandant s'était élargi. Il se leva de son siège et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme qui lui rendit son geste.

''Alors marché conclu, j'irai aviser votre changement de poste. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer et aller chercher vos effets personnels.''

Sans plus attendre, Shadow se dirigea vers les escaliers du sous-sol. Maria avait déjà commencé à classer les nouveaux dossiers. Il passa dernière Maria et entra dans son bureau, muni de quelques boîtes de rangements. Curieuse, Maria , cogna doucement sur le rebord de la porte.

''Que fais-tu avec ces boîtes?''

Maria regardait de dos, l'homme qui l'avait hébergé chez lui. Il portait un inhabituel t-shirt noir avec un grand triangle blanc inversé de ses épaules à ses reins. Il ne portait que très rarement du blanc pour la simple et unique raison qu'il préférait le noir. Shadow se tourna vers elle d'un air nonchalant.

''J'ai été promu à la supervision de l'agent Rouge...''

L'expression sur le visage de Maria semblait mélancolique. Shadow s'était aperçut de sa réaction et fit un minuscule sourire en coin. Le cœur de Maria s'était serré dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot ''promu''. Elle ne le connaissait pas énormément, mais sa compagnie allait lui manquer. Elle était très heureuse pour lui, mais classer les dossiers n'allait plus être comme avant. D'un autre côté, elle allait rester chez lui un petit moment, le temps de se remettre du fameux cambriolage.

''J-je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment.''

Le sourire de la jeune femme était empreint de bonheur, mais aussi de chagrin.

''Mhmm...''

Sans même dire au revoir à son ancienne assistante, il monta les escaliers . Rouge l'attendait assise sur un banc.

''Bienvenu à ton nouveau poste mon choux.''

Rouge lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il ne rendit pas.

''Tu as convaincu le commandant Abraham n'est-ce pas?''

Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage, puis elle s'approcha de son visage. Sans broncher il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Tu es drôlement perspicace, je dois l'admettre, mais détrompes-toi, je le fait uniquement pour te protéger du docteur.''

''Comme tu voudras.''

''Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne plus être avec ta chère et tendre Maria?''

Les bras croisés, il roula les yeux et soupira brusquement avant de répondre.

''Je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas celui qui a demandé à être promu.''

L'orgueil de Rouge venait d'en prendre un coup.

''Touché. Bref, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton bureau.''

Le bureau se trouvait dans un pièce de l'aile nord du QG. C'était une grande pièce où 4 écrans d'ordinateur jonchaient sur le bureau en forme de ''L''. Puis soudain Rouge se retourna vers Shadow.

''Comme je ne suis pas en mission, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler.''

Shadow soupira un peu embêté. Soudain, un coup de feu puis une explosion retentit à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Des cries d'effrois provenaient de l'endroit où le coup de feu avait retentit. Rouge Secouée regarda Shadow en fronçant les sourcils.

''Reste ici, je vais voir ce qui ce passe''  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme générale fut déclenchée. Des troupes se déploya en direction de la rue où a eu lieu l'explosion. La première personne qui lui vint en tête fut Maria. Il couru jusqu'au sous-sol. Les étagères étaient tombées au sol.

''Maria?''

Sa respiration s'était accéléré lorsqu'il aperçu une main dépasser sous les étagères et les piles de documents. De façon mécanique, Shadow déplaça avec précaution l'étagère et les documents éparpillés au sol. C'était bel et bien Maria ,inconsciente, sous l'impact et le poids que portait les étagères. Il prit Maria dans ses bras pour l'emmener près de l'issue de secours. Soudain, elle gémit et tira l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux perçant.

''Sh-Shadow?''

Le regard de Maria se posa sur celui de Shadow. Il ne répondit pas le moindre mot.

''Que ce passe t-il?''

''Une explosion et des coups de feux.''

''Qu-quoi?!''

''Je t'épargne les détails...''

Il déposa Maria près de la porte dans le fond du corridor. Soudain une autre explosion fit irruption. Maria ne pu s'empêcher d'échapper un cri d'effrois. Brusquement, Shadow se leva:

''Reste ici''

Devant cette affirmation, Maria se leva furieuse.

''Tu oses me laisser ici seule? Je refuse de rester ici. Je t'accompagne.''

Il n'avait pas du tout envi de débattre sur le sujet malgré ses craintes. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Maria:

''S'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit...''

''S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit quoi?!''

''...laisse tomber...''

Au fond de lui plus rien n'était claire. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Shadow était brouillé, perdu. Soudain, il senti la main délicate de Maria se poser sur son épaule.

''Je ne me sens pas très bien...''

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Maria tomba contre son torse puis il aperçu que le dos de sa tête était immaculé de sang.

''Merde...''

Il s'adossa contre le mur aux côtés de Maria puis prit la trousse de premier soins accrochée au mur. Maria au bord des larmes regarda Shadow assis à ses côtés.

''J-je n'arrive pas à te comprendre...''

Pour la première fois, il pensait exactement le contraire. Il était certain qu'elle le comprenait enfin. Il se tourna vers Maria l'épaule adossé au mur.

''P-pourquoi es-tu si impassible?''

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait les questions auxquelles personne n'avait jamais osé lui poser. Il soupira et décida de s'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute.

''Je dois te montrer quelque chose...''

Dans la poche de son manteau il y avait l'émeraude que l'homme amaigri lui avait donné.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas encore les réponses à cette question. Tout ce qu'il s'avait s'était qu'un homme rencontré dans la rue lui avait donné l'émeraude en lui promettant de le rencontrer à nouveau un jour.

''Tu te souviens de la nuit où je suis resté sur le pas de la porte?''

''Oui, tu avais l'air bizarre...''

''J'ai eu une lettre secrète provenant du Docteur Eggman... Elle parlait du plan Sharianik qui va se produire le 23 Novembre.''

''Je ne comprends pas. Où veux-tu en venir?''

''J'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi m'avait-il remit cette lettre...''

''Tu as trouvé des réponses?''

''Non pas encore, mais j'ai certaines pistes...''


End file.
